


Tied to you

by Kimale



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Not-so-subtle undertones, Rope Bondage, he doesn't have to breathe, he's an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimale/pseuds/Kimale
Summary: Gabriel tried something while you were away...Too bad he slightly messed it up.
Relationships: Gabriel (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 19
Collections: Small podfics of an unusual duo





	Tied to you

**Author's Note:**

> It was a challenge. I am not responsible.

What she saw was definitely not what she expected that day. Okay, let's be clear. She wasn't expecting ANYTHING. Especially not THAT image.  
So far this day was just like the others. Normal. Boring. A lot of rude clients.  
She sighed and put keys and her coat away. From where you were standing HE looked like he couldn't move even a finger.  
The sight itself wasn't bad. Quite opposite.  
You moved towards the sofa where your very hot roommate was tied. A really fetching present indeed. Blueish rope tied and curved around all the best places. Shiny muscles perfectly tensed... His bare chest gaining slightly pink colour... You were hungry before but you're about to have a feast.  
-'um... Hi. As you see I'm in a quite sticky situation.'  
*Oh not yet* you thought  
\- 'looks uncomfortable'  
-'it is. Help needed. It's tight and rubbing into all wrong places'  
You think it might be the first time hearing and seeing him distressed... Well. First time for everything, right?  
You moved your hand to his left arm and tested the ropes. Tight indeed. Skin underneath was leaving slightly red marks and it looked really really good on him.  
You traced your fingers down with the rope.  
-'um... What're you doing?' he fidgeted. You had to hold him still or else he'd land on the floor with his face.  
-'wanted me to help so here i am. Helping. I do need to find the endings if it.'  
-'yes yes. You're right. They're at the back. Near my hands.' - you shifted him onto couch's back. -'I tried to untie it myself but i think it's got worse...'  
There it was. Just. Above. His sacrum.  
You slowly untied the knot, not even trying not to touch his ass. You knew where the rope was running and from his shifting - what it was rubbing.  
-'is everything okay? You're breathing very unsteady. Is it squeezing your chest?'  
There was no response but he was positively panting.  
The knot finally loosened and untangled.  
He was now able to slightly move his arms.  
You ever so slowly untied the knots up his arms.  
There was a quick yelp when you touched just under his shoultder blades. You untied knot that was heavily pinning that place allowing both his arms to move freely.  
You placed your hands on his shoulders...  
He...  
He wasn't breathing...  
You panicked a little.

Without thinking, you manhandled him into his back. You pinned his shoulder blades with your hands and his thighs with your knees.

You roamed your hands on his torso looking for a way to loosen and help him breathe.

You met his eyes. His cheeks were so red. It's bad. You have to hurry or else he'll turn purple quick.

-'G? Gabe do you hear me?! Please don't pass out!' you were fully panicking now.  
His eyes stayed at your face unmovingly.  
You dismounted him, ran to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife you had.

You ran back and just like that... He was not there. The doors to his room shutted loudly after him.  
You were dumbstruck. 

What...  
What even happened.

You put the knife away and walk towards his door. There was slight smell of ozone comming out of his room. You wanted to knock on his door but suddenly you felt like he'll be just right. 

He did finally emerged from his room after like an hour. Oh and now he was wearing loose sweatpants you gave him! Nice!

...why was he even away?  
Weirdly you don't remember...  
Welp! If you don't remember then it means it wasn't important~


End file.
